Misfits
by ReddlynAngel
Summary: "Naruto, never stop getting stronger. Never stop changing people." Stopping isn't in his Ninja Way.
1. Meet Naruto

**This is a "hi" from padded cell no. 574. My lover is an angel in cell no. 777. And my arch nemesis is a six-foot-tall steamed broccoli. I'm the servant of fellow author Words of Law…**

**And I do not own Naruto, or his characters. If you bug me about it, I have no problems leveling your face. Thank You.**

_Did you hear about the warrior that couldn't be destroyed?_

October 10, the festival was as bright as a midnight sun, the village was alive far into the night, celebrating the sacrifices made for them. Kids played games, Grown-ups cried, or drank, and tried to enjoy their life while mourning those without one. Of course, in this jumble of emotions, only one was constant.

Hate.

Hate for a young boy with untamable sunbeams for hair, and summer skies for eyes. This boy was never easily found on October 10, as even though it was his birthday, he learned a long time ago that the village hated him. It was only till his sixth birthday that he found out why:

_"Demon scum!" "Give me back my father!" "She was my life!" The punches always hurt, and the kicks, and the boy's absolute terror only pleased the attackers. They drank his fear like a sweet wine, and only hit harder, in hopes for more. But in the end, the boy fainted, in a mix of fear and pain, and the attackers left, their needs sated for that day._

_+Mindscape+_

_The Nine-tail was reveling in the memories of past destruction when the body appeared in front of his cage. Looking at it, he recognized the hair color, **"Ah, he's here."**_

_The body immediately jumped up at the Demon Lord's thunderous rumble. And then Kurama no Kyuubi was surprised for the first time in a long time. In front of him was a miniature of his favorite container's husband. He looks a lot like his father. "Who are you?" asked the small one in a voice that held a small amount of fear._

_ "N-N-Naruto Uzumaki…" Kurama nodded at this, a small bit surprised at the fact that he had his mother's maiden name, **"So, Minato and Kushina had you be my container, you know this, right?"** "What? I didn't… wait. Who're Minato and Kushina?" **"Your parents, of course! Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. What? Did no one ever tell you?"**_

_ Naruto was surprised, but nodded, then realized something, "Are you the reason everyone hates me? And beats me?" Kurama, clueless, then asked, "You know, I just woke up a day ago, can I go in your memories to catch up? Maybe then I can give you an answer." Naruto nodded, and both Oni and boy closed their eyes in an innate instinct._

_ Minutes later, both opened their eyes, which in both cases were filled to the brim in emotion. Only Naurto's were filled with sadness, and Kyuubi's were murderous, "**They didn't care for your father's legacy! Kit, I'm going to train you, so you can personally beat them."**_

_ "Eh?!"_

(Six years later)

"It's been about six years, hasn't, Ku-nii-kun?" **_Yes, it has Kit,_** The boy was in ANBU headquarters, sitting at one of the tables with him was Ibiki, a fearsome man, and one of the few who knew about the boy and the Oni Lord's friendship. He was also one of the only slightly growing minority to separate what the Kyuubi has destroyed and the worst of Naruto's pranks. The man had coffee and got his "little brother" some soda. "Six years, Naruto? Maybe you should think of getting Kyu-chan a ring," prodded the scarred man, overhearing the young boy's statement. Naruto laughed.

**_IBIKI!_** Oblivious, the man just laughed as well, as the two of some of the most feared entities usually poked fun at each other, Naruto translating. Naruto just smiled, happy to have the interrogator that wasn't planning to kill him. But then the blonde perked at the instructions that his "prisoner" suddenly gave him: "Ibiki-nii! Kurama-nii says he's gonna make me tell Anko that you have a fetish for dying." Ibiki, who was about to gulp down some coffee, did a spit-take. A while back, Anko joined the ranks of people Naruto likes and trusts with his secrets, and she got along well with her "little brother's" equally sadistic "burden," and even if she, Ibiki, and Kurama were the most sadistic, even the Nine-Tails held a little fear for her and her easily terrifying ways.

Speaking of Anko… **CRASH!** "Hey, Ibi and little bro!" The purple-haired tormentor grinned from her place on the ground, surrounded by what was left of the door. She jumped up and danced about the table the two sat at, "Did'ya hear? Well did ya?"

Naruto, puzzled, simply asked, " About what?" "The Chunnin Exams! Your big brother and I are proctors! Cool, right?!" She bounced in total excitement and bliss at the opportunity to scare gennins crapless. Ibiki grinned around the coffee he was drinking, he was excited too. "Are you signed up?"

"Maybe Kakkashi would, if only for the Uchiha and the snotty council," was the approach that Ibiki took, looking at one of the members of Team 7. Naruto simply shrugged, knowing why he was worried, and said, "Don't worry, Scar-nii. After Sakura got tired of being rejected, and I told her about how a strong and kind kunoichi would have better chances, she's been better than tolerable: She's a good friend, now. Not to mention that the stick in Sasuke's butt is coming loose."

Anko patted his head, as she always would when her pride escalated because Naruto used his gift of changing people for the better, "Speaking of the ex-fangirl and thesnotty-prince, aren't you late for team practice?" All three looked at the clock in the Lounge, and noted the boy had ten minutes.

"I guess you're right. Bye Scar-nii, An-nii!" And off the hyperactive and orange-loving blonde went. Some shshinns were heard, and three ANBU, Bear, Rabbit, and Geko walked in. Noticing the abandoned soda, Rabbit chose to whine, "I missed Naru-chan's visit, didn't I?"

Anko nodded. Geko cursed his timing, and Bear just sighed in regret. After all, under the darkness of assassination and possible death for themselves, the ANBU counted on Naruto being their sun.

**That's it for now, and review please! I love you all! Cyber-Cookies all around! (Sorry it's short!)**

** Insanely yours,**

**ReddlynAngel**


	2. The Countdown Starts

**Hi again, ReddlynAngel here. So I plan on taking a turn in the story, one that I hope is surprising and pleasing, in a way. Naruto will be showing of his strength soon, in the Chunnin Exams.**

**Naru: Thanks for reading by the way!**

**Hina: Reddlyn? Go ahead.**

**Thanks Hina-chan… I don't own Naruto, or his friends/enemies. Don't prod me with that, or I will pull out my friend Marsha, the chainsaw.**

* * *

"Naruto! You're late," a smiling pink-haired girl mock-scolds, her emerald eyes filled with mirth as she continues with, "did sensei rub off on you? Should I get you one of those books for your birthday-"

Beating her to the punch, he quickly grabbed Gama-chan, and the short poof and small amount of smoke concealed the frog wallet but quickly disappeared leaving a familiar book perched in Naruto's hand. Sasuke Uchiha simply smirked as his female teammate, Sakura Haruno, giggled.

"Sorry, I-" in a swirl of leaves, appeared the laziest ANBU in his jonin uniform, who stopped short at the visual of one of his students with a porn book too similar to his own. "Ah, so Naruto, you've become a man, eh?" Sasuke and Sakura both outright laughed, as Naruto hates perverts after all. Thoroughly steamed and trying hard to come up with a comeback, he almost missed the whisper of the Kyuubi.

Key word: _almost…_

"I've got a question, Hatake. Since we're both men we can talk about this in honesty: Is the porn not enough?" Sasuke immediately blushed, knowing exactly where this was going; Sakura fell in a confused silence. Kakkashi, however, was clueless, not knowing that Naruto knew about the routine perverts go through, "What?"

"Don't worry; I can pick you some Viagra up. That way you can actually get-"But at the mention of the "male medicine" it dawned on Sakura and Kakkashi exactly where he was going. The son of the White Fang clamped his hands over the boy's mouth, blushing in embaressment. "S-shall we start exercises?" was a shaky request. Naruto smiled underneath the hands, _thanks, Kurama-nii._

**_You're welcome Kit._**

In the background, next to Kyuu, three different snickers were heard.

* * *

(3 hours later)

"Okay, Team 7, let's call it a day!" Kakkashi announced.

"Tired~" Sakura sighed out, combing her pink tresses with her fingers. "Oh, poor Sakura!" Naruto teased, trying to poke fun at the girl. It worked, as she grunted out in annoyance.

"Sasuke, Naruto's being mean!" She called in good nature to her raven-haired teammate, who simply sighed, as if disappointed, "Hn, Dobe." But his smirk had a note of mild amusement.

"Hey!" Naruto growled in mock-anger, at that point they reached the edge of the familiar training field. A bittersweet sadness drifted over them:

Sasuke not wanting to go back to that house, the hollow shell that used to shelter the empty promise of power that was the "pride and joy" of Konoha. The depression and overpowering madness that came with his trauma.

Sakura and her civilian parents, never going to understand her duty, her disapproving mother, her "lonely" father and the obvious discomfort with talking to their "violent, unhealthy, and suicidal" daughter. Knowing that she couldn't be who she really was.

Naruto and the beatings, cold stares and even colder and lonely nights, fending off the iron-hot sting of hate he does have for the narrow-minded villagers, trying to keep himself sane too, in his abused form. The emptiness that came from his life. But a thought popped up in his head:

"Want to go get ramen?" Sasuke and Sakura flinched at the sudden question from their teammate. Sasuke began carefully thinking of the pros: _more time with Sakura, didn't have any chores anyway, Sakura, getting to tease the dobe, Sakura…_

Sakura didn't have any qualms and nodded, "yes. I think I will." Naruto grinned, and then even wider when Sasuke acknowledged him with an approving "hn." "Let's go!"

They were slowly gaining happiness each step they took, and each mock-insult thrown about. They did eventually make it to the ramen-booth, each taking a seat at the bar, and ordering from past experience:

"One chicken, "Sakura requested.

"One Beef," Sasuke grumbled, trying to hide the overwhelming happiness.

"One Miso, Chicken, Beef, and three Miso-porks, thank you," it was a normality that Naruto's unnatural love and capacity for ramen took some of his money, not that he didn't have any to spare.

The ramen chef smiled, nodded, and called to his daughter to help, and as she only needed to see the blonde hair, father and daughter went to a familiar task of preparing the monumental order. Team 7, however, talked and celebrated over the littlest things, enjoying each other's company, and, when it was done, their ordered ramen.

When it reached about 8, Naruto decided for them to face the inevitable, "We've got training tomorrow, so I'm gonna go home, and collapse." Sakura looked as if she wanted to cry, "Me too, I guess." Sasuke just nodded, inside he knew it was too good to be true.

"So," Naruto decided to voice his thoughts by continuing, "we're going to do this tomorrow, and the many days after that, okay?" Sakura and Sasuke looked up in surprise, but nodded dumbly.

"Great! Then I'll see you guys tomorrow," Naruto said waving, before jumping off the stool, grinning, and took off towards a shabby apartment. Sakura blushed in excitement, _I finally feel like I'm on a team!_ She then remembered the company she was in, and promptly turned to face the raven-haired prince, "Sasuke, the compound is in the same direction as my house, so why don't we walk together?" Sasuke nodded, "hn."

Naruto saw his two friends walk from the ramen-stand together before he turned the street, and couldn't help but smile. Sakura is the only person that can break Sasuke's shell, he knew that now. Spacing out, he thought of all the fun they would have at the ramen-stand, _maybe if I can make Sasuke blush, I can "blame" it on Sakura and- _**BAM!**

**_Kit? Are you okay?_** was the Demon Lord's question to his blonde vessel. Said blonde groaned, and said groan was echoed, "Sorry I wasn't- _Naruto-kun_?" The voice was light and sweet, like lavender tea. Naruto looked up to apologize to the voice when his throat closed and his stomach did various flips and tricks. _Pretty!_

And she was, as locks of raven blue and purple were styled in a boyish cut, however framing a pale cream face. Eyes were large and mystic twin moons, fields of lavender growing in a secluded way, and a small inviting mouth, pink rose cupid bows. A perfect Moonbeam Angel, and Naruto was struck raw by her.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" It was an electric jolt to his spine as he realized the position they were in, him on his back with elbows bent to cushion his fall, and her on her hands and knees over him. Red was all over his face, until he was jarred from the thought when the same voice asked again: "Hey, you're red! Did I embarrass you?"

"Uhhhhhhhh… nope, no, not at all, umm, can you maybe get off?" The girl looked down, and blushed, no doubt embarrassed about the position as well. "So sorry Naruto-kun!" But Naruto perked at his name, "Do I know you?" She pulled him up to an identical standing position as hers before answering:

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga: I was in your class. You probably didn't know me, I never had the courage to say hi," She almost cursed at how her mouth ran off at that point, "and you were always busy, and I had to get stronger for the sake of my clan and- I'm rambling, aren't I?" Naruto shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine, I don't get a lot of people who would even speak to me so.."

"Yes, and I know why too." Naruto snapped his eyes up to her face in disbelief. "Sorry! I just- I was young and I asked my father to tell me why I see you glared at…" _and I also asked to be trained to walk beside you one day, as someone you could depend on, and boy, wasn't father surprised,_ but she kept that to herself.

She became confident by thinking about what type of person her crush would need, but the shy part of her was a permanent part of her as well. She wouldn't survive questions as to why she's dedicated to him, especially from _him_.

"Well, I guess that's a bridge I wouldn't have to burn, Hina-chan." He himself was surprised at the affectionate title that was thoughtlessly given, but as it felt almost natural, he decided to not correct himself. Hinata only blushed, _Hina-chan?!_

**_Player…_**

"Ah! I am not!" The blonde Sacrifice never noticed he spoke aloud until Hinata squeaked. "Ah, sorry, Hina-chan, Kyuubi was calling me a player."

She shook her head, and her eyes became kind, "Kyuubi, he was only being friendly." _But I wish…_

Both boy and demon were happily surprised at her treatment of the so-called "destroyer of Konoha." But Hinata, having peeked at her watch, seeing she was late for a match with her cousin, smiled sadly and departed, saying: "Well, I've got to go, but bye Naruto-kun!" Breaking out of his trance, he called after her: "Yea, okay… goodnight Hina-chan!"

Kyuubi watched the heiress leave through Naruto's eyes and said: **_You know what? I like her! Make her your Queen!_**

_Wait! What Queen?!_

**_…Crap._**

_Kyuu?! Hey!_ But no answer arrived.

Naruto, now worried due to the newfound silence in their connection, sped back to his house for better privacy. Seeing the shabby place, he jumped, landing neatly and quiet on the roof. Climbing down the side in a rush, he reached his kitchen's window, and slipped in through the window left ajar this morning. Finally alone, he shouted at the Oni Lord: _what did you mean 'Queen'?!_

**_Just forget about it kit! It's nothing to worry about!_**

"Tell me!" was an ordered announced into the emptiness of his desolate apartment. **_No, kit._** Naruto, fearing about the only constant in his life thus far, closed his eyes. Focusing, he knew when he opened them, he would see a sewer. But instead, he saw a field, with long blades of wild grass, blowing in the slight wind, he could make out the shape of the rolling hills. A few thick clouds and a brilliant golden sun conquered the blue sky. "Kurama!" he called for the one he thought of as an uncle, "Kyuubi!"

**_Over here… _**was the demon's familiar rumble, the uncertain edge driving Naruto even more scared. He turned towards the voice.

But once again Naruto saw something he didn't expect: Instead of a Nine-Tailed, vicious-looking, snarling fox, Naruto saw three people. One a tall blonde man with a peaceful ocean for each eye, a calm smile, but with an aura of authority. Another was no doubt Kurama, with a red mane and matching crimson eyes with his slightly worried yet still cocky smirk, nine fox tails swinging behind him. The last was a beautiful redhead, with wild green eyes, and a smirk that reminded him of a fox. **_Naruto, meet your parents…_**

**_Minato and Kushina Namikaze._**

**Well, that'll be that for now. I'm not very good with writing long chapters, but with this story, maybe I'll get better! R&R!**


	3. Explanations from the Fox

"Hi, I guess," the smaller of the blondes said. He recognized the iconic clothes of the Forth Hokage, the redhead in a white and green dress, a pin in her hair, and Kurama in a pair of red-tinted jeans. The redhead then grinned, "Hi to you, too, hon." The eldest and taller of the blondes just smiled and nodded. Kurama then sat down amidst the grass, **_"M'kay, sit down you three, and catch up- then I'll explain." _**The two human adults sat down, Kushina with her legs tucked under her in between Naruto and Minato, Kuruma landed next to Naruto, all of the boys in an Indian, in a sort of uncompleted circle.

Throughout the next hour, Naruto retold his life to the ones who were absent from it, Kushina went "Habanero" promising death on the council, and Minato frowned and berated himself for trusting Konoha's population with his legacy. But the Fourth then told his son everything, from falling in love with his favorite redhead to the Uchiha's coup.

Eventually, Kurama tried calming Kushina down, but she continued to rant about those who were stupid and always thought of themselves as "high-and-mightiest," and killing snobby councilmen, until Minato grabbed her hand, her looking then at him, and him promptly kissing her.

"Ew!" was the half immature and happy exclamation from Naruto, but Kurama shook his head, and then laughed. **_"Can't take them anywhere, Naruto, that's the common saying about that couple."_**

"Yea, I'll remember that, "Naruto then frowned, the teasing thought resurfacing, "Okay Kurama, now it's time to explain. What was it about 'Queens?'"

Kurama sighed, as if already exhausted, and simply started talking, **_"The history books were always wrong: the Sage of Six Paths had a daughter _and _a secret apprentice:_**

**_"She was known for her energy and her red hair, but also for the fact, that while the two brothers, Hyuuga and Uchiha, had one primary element, she had all five. Now here,"_** he gestured to Kushina, **_"is a prime example of an Uzumaki, as she is fluent in at least three-"_** "Fire, Lightning, and Earth," Kushina interjected, at which Kyuubi coughed, she squeaked and apologized.

**_"Shall I continue?"_** Naruto nodded. **_"She is a true descendant from the Sage. From the secret apprentice's eventual line came another hybrid thanks to the Sage's teachings, they were soon named Namikaze, their speed and blonde hair was an indicator of their blood. This is a good example of a Namikaze, but fluent in both water and wind, and also much cleverer than the others, Minato is the strongest,"_** Minato blushed at the praise. "**_But the Namikaze retained something important from their ancestor's days under the teachings of the Sage: Sealing. Minato is the best of even both of the families. He and I talked of nothing but seals of Old when we met, but he was the source of the best and most intelligent conversation in a good 3,000 years, aside from your mother and her ways around human politics. For that, I was eternally grateful that Kushina fell for him. Anyways, during the night of my sealing, all those years ago, the Sage whispered of a prophecy from the Overworld, kit. One that starred you as the Heir, and he sent me a companion, who you've not met yet, but you will today." _**The Nine-tailed man turned in a random direction and started shouting: **_"Yo! You stupid Dragon! Get over here!"_**

And when Naruto looked in that same direction, he was astonished. The sky seemed to harden in a way over the shape of a man, and color flowed from where the heart would be, bringing into Naruto's sight a tall, blue-haired, shirtless man with rings of silver on his nostrils. He blinked, and their eyes met, blue to gold, round pupil to slitted ones. He began to walk towards them, but chose to growl out, **_"Shut up! My name's not 'stupid dragon!'"_**

He stopped and plopped down in between Minato and Kuruma, crossing his legs, completing the circle of entities, **_"it's Haruka no Draconis."_** Naruto tilted his head, "Ruka-kun, then?" Said dragon blushed, not expecting the warm welcome from the vessel.

**_"Do you want to continue the explaination, Ru?"_** was the question from the fox, and the dragon nodded, yet glared, still mad about the "stupid" jab. **_"Okay, Fluffy here-"_** Kurama no Kyuubi roared in anger, but Ruka just continued talking, though grinned at the voiced anger, **_"- excels in Fire, Lightning, and Wind, but Sage-sama told me to be sealed so that I could go ahead and bring a balance that would've cost us a couple of years to achieve, which-"_**

**_"Would've put us at a disadvantage in case what's gonna come…well, comes early. This dragon here excels in Earth and Water," _**Haruka growled at Kurama for interrupting, who in turn ignored the Dragon King.

"Ah! Then thanks Ruka-kun," Naruto cheerfuly bowed his head towards the dragon in human form. Haruka smiled warmly, but Kurama simply added as an afterthought:

**_"But you'll also become the next King of the Bijus, as my strongest and last vessel. Reason I brought the girl up is because a King is strong, and the Queen is gentle, and every King needs a Queen." _**Naruto blushed, _she would be great, wouldn't she?_ But then he realized something, "What about you Kurama-nii?" **_"I want to rest, kit,"_** Naruto was about to ask again, but the look in Kyuu's eyes said the Nine-tailed was going to leave him at that.

As a pregnant silence descended, Kushina suddenly perked, "Ah! I'm tired. Are you hon?" Naruto looked up, realizing that all the excitement of the day was starting to take its toll, and nodded, "Well then, you rest, we will always be here, after all." Naruto nodded, and everyone, including the Kings, whispered goodnight.

Closing his eyes, he pictured his room, and saw reality when he re-opened his summer skies. "Time to hit the sack then." was his tired exclamation before he stumbled down the hall, into his room, and trip onto his bed.

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY)

_Beep, beep, beep!_

"No!" _Beep, beep, beep, beep- **crunch!**_ Removing his fist from the carnage Naruto grumbled out, "need a new… clock." His eyes half-asleep, he glanced about the room, **_Hey, kit, your gonna miss Team Practice, aren't you?_**

…

"OH CRAP!" the boy was only a blur as he raced about the shabby place he called home, the sounds of four voices laughing reminded him of yesterday._ I finally got to meet my parents! Oh, and Sasuke and Sakura and I are gonna go have ramen! And…. _He blushed, _I might get to run into Hina-chan again._

**_But you have to get ready first,_** was the reminder from a certain dragon.

…

"OH **CRAP**!" _Minato, he's totally your son, _was the giggle from a redhead.

_I think he let out a little Kushina out, too! _was the retort from a blonde.

(10 MINUTES LATER)

A girl with a Chinese-styled shirt and hair could be seen walking down the already busy market streets; she paused in her walk at a stall full of beautiful and eye-catching fans, every color and size. "Do you like anything you see?" the old lady manning the stall had a Suna symbol on her apron. "Actually, I have always-"

"OH CRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPP!" a gush of wind followed a golden-haired blur as it passed, ruffling some of the fans, and the girls bangs. But for some reason the connecting thought of a blonde with a fan worried the girl, but she brushed it off. _I'm being paranoid. Maybe I stick around Neji too much._

_After all, who could use a giant fan as a weapon, anyways?_ Fixing her bangs, she told the old lady goodbye.

And TenTen continued with her wandering.

_Training field 7_

"Hey guys!" Sakura, who was actually holding a conversation with Sasuke, turned, "hi Naruto, Sasuke was just talking about his personal training, and he wanted to recommend that I try out medic training."

Naruto thought about it and nodded, "it doesn't take a lot of chakra, you can always learn something new, and it would be awesome to have a field medic on our team. I think you should too." Sakura blushed at the support that she received, completely flattered.

"I was thinking of trying long-ranged weapons," Sasuke offered, but was astonished when Naruto shook his head, "all the fire jutsu you know is long-ranged, and you know _a lot_. Also, your aim isn't anything to laugh at, kunai or shuriken. Maybe a short sword for those tight battles?" Sasuke was genuinely shocked at the compliment and the good reasoning, and then became interested, " Kakkashi knows some kenjutsu, so I could always ask him." "And Hayate Gekko's good too," Sakura added, "I pass by him to get here and I usually see him training with a Kanata. Maybe he knows something about short swords?" Sasuke nodded.

"Maybe one day you could combine them," Naruto said, "like an awesome fire version of chakra sabres!" Sasuke was now totally enthralled by the idea of an attack like that: "After training, let's go to the weapons shop for the swords, and then the library to see if there is any medical jutsus or if someone already made a fire sabres jutsu." Then Naruto added, "Maybe the hospital to see about an apprenticeship for our field medic, before we go for Ramen." They both nodded, eager.

The three teammates continued talking about the new paths they were going to set for themselves, completely forgetting the rest of the world.

* * *

(3 HOURS LATER)

In a swirl of leaves appeared Kakkashi Hatake.

"Enter: Lazy ANBU-baka," Sakura said easily, like saying the sun is bright. Naruto and Sasuke laughed, before the man who was supposed to be their attentive sensei, said," I recommended you for the Chunnin Exams, sign these," handing them each a waiver," and then you have the rest of the day off." And he once again disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the three genin to sign the papers.

Naruto then chuckled, "looks like we will be able to get the stuff we wanted done now, right Sakura?" She voiced at one point that her parents would be angry if she came home too late, and figured they were going to have to save some of the things for tomorrow. She nodded, happy to spend time with her boys…._" Wait, what?" _She watched Naruto and Sasuke compare weapon shops in Konoha, then smiled, _"yeah, they're **my** boys."_

"So, we are going to be doing this, right?" Sakura shook the clipboard and waiver, Sasuke nodded," we've got a couple of months to start training anyways, so it's the perfect test." Sakura played with his reasoning, but in the end, agreed. Naruto then said, "It might be that we have to train alone, but let's meet up every third day to work on combining what we've train with," Sakura nodded, though sad, and Sasuke didn't voice his identical pain, "But we will meet up every other day for a Team meeting, how's that?" Sakura thought of all that time, with her team, her best friends, and smiled in the most charming way, "yep, definitely."

Sasuke blushed, it was one of Sakura's best smiles, reserved for only him and Naruto. Speaking of the bundle of joy: "Awww! Lookie! Sasuke-chan is blushing! He _woves_ you Sakura!" The girl got a peek of the boy's cheeks before he turned, and blushed herself. But then out of the blue Naruto shouted, "I'M HUNGRY! I'M GOING AHEAD!" and winking with a co-conspirator's smile, the blonde was seen running off in the direction of Team 7's "home base."

Sakura understood and smiled, _thanks, Naru._

"Um, Sasuke, c-can I ask you a question?" The pink-haired girl asked. Sasuke looked at her as a sign of permission, a small remnant of the blush still there, her own blush still dominating her features, "I love you, but-"

"That's not a question," he interrupted, the boy's cheeks grew a deep color, "that's a confession." Sakura just looked at him, and then giggled at her own embarrassment. The dark boy slouched, heat and embarrassment radiating off him.

"Okay, so if I kissed you, would you kiss back?" Sasuke straightened in outright surprise, and was going to answer with a-

…I'm sorry, Mr. Sasuke's lips are busy, but I can take a note if you want.

Naruto was sitting on his usual stool, his mind preoccupied with the certainty that Sakura will make her move. A small figure joined him on the stool next to him, and even though ramen was the only thing that could break his concentration, the scent of lavender could be put down on that list as well. He smiled, _I knew I'd run into her!_

_Such a sweet-looking girl!_ Kushina exclaimed, to her husband's agreement, _are you sure Hiashi-teme is connected by blood? She's not an adopted angel?_

"Hello Naruto-kun." He turned and saw his very own waterfall spirit, grin growing, "Hina-chan!" His tone spoke of sweet friendship, what Hinata at one time would have been satisfied with.

But she was on a mission to be more, a mission that required all her courage, finesse, and will of fire:

She was determined to confess. And to be the one to walk by Naruto.


	4. The Relationship's Change

Confess. That was her mission.

It should be easy. Hinata Hyuuga was able to ask to be trained by her cold cousin and her even colder Father. Hinata was able to surprise Hiashi and the Hyuugas at how dedicated she was, and even Neji had to admit, she was getting good.

And when the secret of her determination came to be the Kyuubi's container, she was able to make everyone wondered and then try to take an unbiased opinion of the boy. Yes, he was a Sacrifice, but the boy was good and just, encouraging the weakest heiress ever known to be the most powerful female Hyuuga at her age ever known. The coldest and second noblest clan of iced over hearts began to see him as he really was: the jail, and not the prisoner. She _was_ brave.

Now to prove it…

Hinata smiled at her object of encouragement, and deep affections. _I want to be beside him, as a strong ally, at least_, was what she always whispered to herself, to improve. He would never know, until now.

The blonde vessel simply returned her smile, but remembered a question he had, "Ne, Hina-chan? Did you even get strong, like your clan wanted?" Hinata thought of the times the council would ask her to fight Neji, after the two got out of practice, and she would nearly beat her cousin, projecting her rage on him. He never even tried to get to know her, Neji still thought of her as a weak heiress, because, even though it was close, it was still a loss.

"My clan's council is pretty proud of me now." The past battles were more one-sided, Neji destroying her. But now, she was gaining the similar unstoppable momentum as Naruto, and it could take less than a month for her to overtake her cousin. Naruto felt a pride rise in him, for no apparent reason.

"How about on a personal note?" was the question from Naruto, he wanted to know what started this change, and a flame bit at his stomach.

She simply sighed, "There's a person I want to be strong for, and be able to walk beside. But I don't think I'm strong enough for him."

Naruto felt the flame of jealousy in his gut, hot and sharp, licking at his stomach, "it sounds like this person is important to you." And he desperately hoped it was a relative, like an uncle or her mother she loved dearly or admired. Anyone else wasn't worth the breath. Hinata is too pure, too kind, to waste on someone who wouldn't stay.

_This girl is too sweet and cute to be with anyone who wouldn't donate their every breath for her. She should be loved dearly,_ Naruto decided, _I want to be the one to protect her and love her dearly… I want her to be mine alone!_

And then it hit him, Naruto Uzumaki _loved_ Hinata Hyuuga.

_Mine… I want to make her mine._ The two demon Kings in the blonde boy's body had heard this and smirked at each other, **_fun for them both then._**

"He is my determination, my first love, and the one who I will always be indebted to." A waterfall of liquid rage burned Naruto inside out, and Kurama laughed, while Haruka shook his head at his vessel's denseness, "I'm sure I love him."

The dam of rage spilled over when the blonde started to growl: "It's not Sasuke is it?! Or Kiba? Or Shino?! Or, or-" Hinata blushed at his rage, saw it as it was (jealousy) and for some reason felt giddy. _Say it now, Hinata, now!_

"It's you, Naruto-kun." She blushed a charming pink, her insides applauding her confidence.

Naruto stared.

* * *

Ah, thanks for waiting, Mr. Uchiha's lips are available now.

But his brain, however, wasn't. Racing at the speed of a turtle to comprehend what just happened; the response his body gave was to send all the blood in the last loyal Uchiha's body to his cheeks. Sakura's face simply matched her hair, her eyes wide at the fact that the kissed boy was doing the same.

"I don't know… If I'm any good at this… I don't know how to handle these things," He glowered at the ground, "I can try for your sake, but I havn't felt anything but hate since Itachi killed…"

"Sasuke, do not try for me… try for you. Let me heal you okay? I don't want to see you so alone, and cold. I llove you not because you're a heartthrob or a bad boy" she sighed, "I once saw a boy, when I was young, laughing and playing at his mother's feet. He was the same age as me… I said 'hi' to him, and we played for an hour. At one point, he told me his secret: 'I want to be a ninja, and protect my princess!' You said your mom told you a story like that, and that I should be your princess," She smiled sadly, "you were such a romantic. That day you taught me that a princess should love her prince and-"

"-That you wanted to be a good princess for me…" Sasuke looked into her emeralds, and whispered, "I'm sorry for not remembering… my princess," before kissing her.

… did they even breathe?

You know what? Just call back some later time, okay?

* * *

"M-m-m-me-e-e-e?!" Haruka and Kurama applauded the girl's courage, and the fact that she finally got to him. **_I like her, she would make a good queen,_** Haruka said, **_do you know if they will fit?_**

**_Absolutely! They are crafted for a love made of steel, bent by Kami's will!_** was Kurama's response. **_Now how do we break it to the kid? THAT I mean?_**

**_Later, when that man comes,_** Haruka scolded his roommate, **_remember?_**

**_Aah, right,_** Kyuubi sighed, **_well, shall we go see if Kushi-chan and Minato-kun want to have some tea?_** Haruka nodded, then both delved deeper into Naruto's mindscape, in search of the legendary couple.

Naruto was still gaping, and blushing. Hinata wasn't faring any better, her eyes were downcast, the last of her confidence stripped away by her own words. "Hina-" She stood up straight, fast, at the sound of his voice, momentarily shocking the knucklehead, "I'm sorry, I mean, you don't even feel the same way and-"

"You're the first."

"What?" was Hinata's confused question.

Naruto's blue eyes locked with Hinata's purple, "You were the first person to love me like _that._ Thank you, and… I love you too, Hina-hime." He was serious, his heart sent into overdrive. The words came out in a rush, but they rang true. The heiress stood there, staring at Naruto, then above him, now the sky, and now nothing. She fainted.

* * *

"Nhh.." was the half-moan half-gasp for air that came from Sakura's throat. Something inside broke, and a large door in her heart opened. Walking into the light of her mindscape was the True Sakura, smirk and all.

_I'm free! Time to start up the ole attitude, and maybe string up a couple of haters, kiss some boys- ooh, he's cute! I'll take him,_ Sakura's true self smiled as she peered at Sasuke, _I think I'll make him into my prince charming._

Sasuke, out of breath, let up, the electricity of the kiss stunning him. "Haruno…" The girl's head snapped up, but Sasuke looked away, not wanting to show the blush currently conquering his face. I guess he wouldn't notice the change in the girl's eyes, or her grin. "Are you satisfied?"

"No…" and that sent two dark Uchiha eyes locking with hers. "I've tasted that blood," her emeralds shone in a fierce glint, almost unlike her, yet it was only how she really was, awake and kicking, "and now I want more, _everyday_," was the whisper before she connected their lips again.

He noticed the change, as he felt her take control, and made him want more…

And it was a scandalous scene, her hands restraining his wrists to his sides, and furiously claiming his lips as her property. _In the middle of the street…._ But the boy could care less, falling deeper into the flame now lit in the girl before him, no hesitation in letting her dominate with her tongue wrestling with his, more allured than anything else to this hidden side of Sakura Haruno. _I thought she was okay **before**,_ was the incredible thought running through the boy's brain. But he ceased thinking when Sakura let go of his wrists, and stepped back: as she was a shocking preteen queen of allure at the moment.

Her pink hair was mussed up, her eyes partially closed, but the green was still lit with a mischievous fire. Her cheeks dusted in pink, her tongue flicked out and wetted the lips Sasuke now found himself craving all over again. To any man, this picture would be almost erotic; to any girl, they would remember the similar to prideful moments that existed within their memories.

The awakened girl did no better trying not to drool. Sasuke looked like he just woke up, hair slightly messed with, eyes cloudy with an indescribable longing, panting, and red. And Sakura found she was even prouder with the fact that he was like this after kissing her. _Defiantly keeping him._

"So, what now?" she ventured, tucking some wild strands behind her ear, as curious as she was. Sasuke's brain caught up and he smirked, "you will stay near me at _all times_." The pinkette suddenly was indignant, her freedom was being stripped after all, "why?!"

Sasuke locked eyes with the girl, "because a craving for blood can be dangerous if you're away from the source," and after a few moments of confusion, emeralds lite up with realization, and Sakura smirked herself, "thanks for any future treatment."

_This new freedom, I like it,_ and the girl grabbed the prince's arm, "My mother can wait; I could say I had an extra lesson." Sasuke found himself liking this turn of events, and the newly revealed and willful Sakura.

The girl was intoxicating with her new freedom, Sasuke decided.

**I would like to thank Darth-Taisha and YungHime for taking the time to review. I told you Darth-Taisha! I DID mention you.**

**For the rest of ya, R&R! I love to have your POV about this.**


	5. Scaring ANBU

"Hina-hime, I've got a question." "Hmm?" The ravenette's right arm touched his left, her head leaning on his shoulder. "How long have you-""Hey guys!"

The couple jumped apart and turned towards the pinkette, who was locked arm-in-arm with the "coldhearted" Sasuke. _Aw, man! And I wanted to tease them!_ But Kurama and Haurka stilled his tongue with a **_"unless you want to be hit by the ex-banshee…"_**

"So, Sasuke and I are going to the Uchiha compound to see the library. He said his mother was a great medic-nin so we want to see if she left any documents," Naruto nodded in understanding, _but somehow my teammates changed in those fifteen minutes_, "Then I'll see you two tomorrow for the errands right?" Both nodded, and the majority of Team 7's genin departed in the direction of Sasuke's home. Naruto was only slightly puzzled at the change, but shaking it off, he looked at the new change in _his_ relationship. Hinata smiled at the couple's retreating form, _but it'll be trouble if Ino-san hears about this. _

Unless she never found out.

"How about I walk you home, Hina-chan?" Naruto's soon-to-be-Queen turned to him, blushing, and nodded. And after paying the good Cook, they hopped off the stools, waved in parting to the Ramen man, and left the Ramen shop. Hinata nervously petted her beige jacket and nin-pants, repelling the imaginary dust. Naruto straightened his jacket out of imaginary wrinkles. They were bathed in an orange-gold glow with the settling sun, Konoha looking warm, and the two nin started the journey to Hinata's compound.

As they walked, Naruto struck up a conversation by discussing the team's plans to expand the skills they had, and he and Hinata came up with one for her as well. His two tenants and the Memory Kushina and Minato all grinned at how well they kept on improving.

At one point, while planning for a water-based jutsu's needed training, Hinata's mood then darkened, "Father, however, isn't going to let me leave the compound except for what little team training I have left before the Exams." She huffed, her mood growing worse with a self-revelation:"I won't get to see you much, and I really don't like that," the heiress was inwardly taken aback by her blatant honesty. She cursed her runaway mouth and hoped Naruto wouldn't find her so bold.

Naruto however, was flattered that someone as noble and as distinguished as an heiress would ever end up saying something like that to someone like himself. He always figured he would be alone in the romantic sense until far after achieving Hokage, but here was good-looking Hinata, in all her innocence, was genially upset with not being able to be around. The gathered entities within the blonde applauded said heiress. Just then, a thought of encouragement occurred.

"Well then. That does give us time to get stronger though. I want to surprise you with _how_ strong I get. How about you think of it that way?" Hinata pondered it, but agreed," I never want to have to let someone else get to stand beside you; I have loved you for _you_. But I know power-loving fangirls will want you for the levels of strength you'll no doubt achieve. I have faith in you, Naruto: never stop growing stronger. But I hope I put my faith in a man who won't forget me." It was a subtle warning, as it was a promise of heartbreak for both sides. Naruto tucked that in his conscience.

But then his ego slightly inflated at the obvious faith put in him by the one he got to call his girlfriend. In a teasing tone he simply asked: "How can I, my pretty little heiress?" She giggled at his humor, taking it to heart as his agreement to the promise, and the ego in Naruto only got bigger.

Said ego deflated like a poked balloon when he noticed that they were only two feet from the compound gate. He turned to the girl beside him, taking her hand. His twin oceans became serious:

"Hinata, I won't waste your faith." Lavender moons took the spoken agreement in promise.

"I know, that's why I can love you so easily," and in a streak of asbsolute boldness among the absolute inner turmoil about _"should I, or should I not?"_ Hinata captured Naruto's lips. Both molded together, the fire beneath their lips guiding them into further exploring with their tongues. Fire and flame melted and re-hardened under Naruto's aggressiveness and Hinata's gentle -yet firm- resolve to pledge her heart to him, sealed with the kiss.

"I'll see you at the Exams, my Queen." "Same to you, my King."

Four entities decided on lilies for the wedding, all smirking.

* * *

ANBU headquarters- break room:

"Hey Ibiki-nii," was the greeting from a slightly dazed blonde that unceremoniously waddled in. Ibiki watched as his little brother (worriedly: after all, Naruto was never a _quiet_ child) "zombie-ed" his way to the large fridge, grab a soda, then walk to the table the interrogator was at. Sitting down, he blonde blushed, recalling a memory, then opened his soda and gulped the carbonated cola. Ibiki chose to open his mouth to ask, but was beat to it by the arrival of Anko- once again zooming through the door frame (they haven't fixed the door since her last "appearance") to screech at them both in hysterics: "NARU-KUN'S GOT A _GIRL-FRIEND_!" Ibiki digested this and promptly smiled, _interesting._

"A GIRL-FRIEND, A GIRLY-FRIEND!" She continued to sing, with all the energy of a schoolgirl after getting a kiss from her crush.

Naruto's reaction was honest and immediate: spitting all his Coke-a-Cola into the face of the resident Snake summoner. "EWW!" She squealed. Sprinting to the sink a foot away to grab the towel from the hook and rubbing herself furiously, she simply whined, "that was disgusting."

"Well, at least he doesn't have cooties," teased the elder man. The woman glared at the scarred man, then proceeded to glare at Naruto. His expression was simply saying: "What'chu got to say?! _You_ surprised _me_!"

After that, Ibiki chuckled again at the girlfriend bit and stated, "Lets just hope that Kyu-chan doesn't get jealous," and he laughed harder. Anko began laughing as well, after catching on, just imagining the fox's reaction.

**_"KYU-CHAN?! I like this man! HAHAHAHAA!"_** Haruka bellowed in glee, Kushina giggling madly, and Minato full-out laughing. Kyuubi simply roared **_"I WANT HIS SOUL!"_** and other "lovely" and colorful words, eventually getting scolded by the resident Habanero. Naruto laughed himself, all the chaos simply making him feel quite the opposite of alone. The heated glares never got to him anymore, but no one would actually talk to him; and as the list or "Naru's Supporters" was still short, he didn't get to experience the happy mocking before Ibiki and Anko.

"Oh! I finally met my parents!"

All the laughter stopped, Ibiki and Anko wide-eyed. The entities stopped to begin talking amoung themselves trying to find a sneaky way of making everyone have a "mind-splosion," but Kushina eventually said "screw this crap!" and got up to say: "Naruto-souchi. Only tell them what we were called, I want to see if they still remember us." He grinned. The sound of shushinns were as ANBU retired to the respective Lounge for the day but Naruto ignored them in favor of announcing:

"My parents were a couple that _you can't take anywhere_!" Many ANBU stilled at the familiar term, and paled at the obvious association. "Mom was a ball of red headed fury that could _beat_ all of you up! Dad was the best; everyone loves him, _even now_!"

Ibiki and some of the male ANBU paled at the apt description of the mother, and all of the ANBU paled even further at the thought of the possible blonde, known as the Yellow Flash. Eagle, Kimma Hyuuga, asked, "Do you know what their names were? We might be thinking of totally different people." Some instantly calmed at the possibility, including Ibiki and Anko. _It's not-_

"Not really. I know we are thinking about the exact same couple."

"Hmm?" Snake, Jino Masna, grunted in surprise. He was inspecting the boy from the fridge that he left open to be shocked at the boy's announcement, "what do you mean, Naru-kun?" All the ANBU were on Naruto's side, so familiarity was normality. They all knew him as a best-friend, the feelings also mutual. Naruto laughed.

"I'm thinking of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. The Yellow Flash and Red-Hot Habenero. Who were you all thinking of?"

The ANBU instantly froze in shock.

Then gathered around Naruto in a crowd, till only Ibiki, with his ample height, could see any part of the Lounge past the ANBU. The women began pulling on his cheeks, men staring hard enough for combustion to take place. Ibiki and his female counterpart began looking on in curiosity.

"He does look like _him_ with whiskers-"

"He has similar hyperactive bouts as _her_-"

"He does learn very quickly like the _both of them_, but-"

"He has the similar level in pranks-"

"HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE HIM-"

"Uh, man, he does-"

"I did know that she was pregnant-"

"He would only use his son, not ask another for theirs-"

"She was also a Sacrifice-"

"He _is_ an Uzumaki-"

"Man, it's probable-" They all talked at the same time, the crowding ANBU taking in the boy in a new light. But Snake and Eagle simply studied him, Snake suddenly whispering to Eagle, who then nodded. The Hyuuga stood at attention, and snapped. Instantly, all eyes were on her:

"I know what you are all thinking, but to put some of your minds at ease, how about we let him prove it?" Naruto tipped his head, curious. The two Demon Kings looked at each other, unsure about any test, and Minato looking at Kushina worriedly, who simply kept looking at the "screen," almost worried herself.

Eagle looked at the smaller boy in front of him, knowing in her heart that he wasn't lying, then began digging in her pocket. "Minato-sama's element was wind, Habanero-sama's fire. If he has either-"

A piece of paper came away with her hand from in her pocket,"-then it's okay to trust this." Some immediately thought: _Why does she even have that on her?!_

"That wouldn't work!"

"What?" was the exclamation from some of the younger of the gathered, but the senior ANBU, including Ibiki, Anko, Eagle, and Snake, who knew the certain secret about the legendary couple's _real_ elemental chakra, looked at him in almost pride… Anko began whispering to Ibiki, who went wide-eyed, but then warmly smiled.

"Mom was fluent in Lightning, Fire, and Earth. Dad was fluent in Water and Wind! No matter what, I can't be judged on my elemental chakra. I could have my Mom's leg-up for Earth instead of Fire; or Dad's ability with Water." The younger ANBU all had wide eyes. But the senior nodded, some still unsure, "T-that's right… you are really their heir?"

Naruto nodded. Suddenly Ibiki and Anko began laughing. In that instant even Naruto's twin oceans were on them, the entities within the boy still observing. The lead interrogator simply folded his arms behind his head, "When you have a child of the Yellow Flash and the Red-Hot Habanero…" he began.

"… you get the Orange Death," was what Anko completed the sentence with. Naruto and several other ANBU smiled, the rest outright laughed, some gleefully saying, "you're so right," or "ain't that the truth!" But Naruto started laughing as well, because he knew they meant it, and were laughing _with_ him. The entities within him cracking up, the parents bawling in hysterics. _So true, souchi! Hey, tell them, I want to see their faces_, Kushina got out, gasping for relief for her burning lungs. The two Demon Kings nodded in agreement, it was okay to tell only the precious people.

"Do you want me to relay a message?" The ANBU were once again shell-shocked, and quiet. Anko and her mentor frozen stiff, "Outo, that's not funny. They died."

"They left a type of everlasting chakra in my mind is what Ruka-kun says, and that a copy of their consciousness is within it, so technically, they are alive in my mindscape," Naruto said matter-o-factly. Some gaped, others wondered, after all, he wasn't lying before. One question in the conjoined confusion was _"Who's Ruka-kun?"_ But one, Inofuga Yamanaka, with a pig mask on walked to stand in front of the boy. "Can I see?" Naruto nodded, and before anyone could stop him, Inofuga activated his clan jutsu.

_Mindscape_

Inofuga landed on his butt, dropping from mid-air, the soft grass a cushion. Naruto stood in front of him, facing the ANBU. "Follow me, okay?" The blonde offered his hand, "You could get lost." The second blonde nodded, taking his hand, and standing. Inofuga glanced at the rolling hills and clear sky. Naruto tugged on his hand, starting to walk off in a random direction.

After about three hills later, Inofuga saw them. And gaped.

The ferocious Kurama no Kyuubi had his extra appendages out, peacefully discussing the new training plan of Naruto's with the famous Yellow Flash Hokage, who nodded every so often. Haruka no Draconis was pouring more tea into six different cups, steel and feathered wings and strong steel tail only shifting slightly every 10 seconds, while listening to the infamous Red-Hot Habanero talk about torturing the council, and then the Third for so easily losing power to them. But Naruto then yelled," Mom! Dad! Kyuu and Ruka!"

Four pairs of different colored eyes, each calm, yet already scaring Inofuga, turned towards the approaching males.

"We've been expecting you, Yamanaka," smiled Kushina, gesturing to a place in front of a purple cup and saucer. Said seat was next to Ruka with his ice-coloered cup and matching saucer, then Kushina with her green with maelstrom printed combo, Minato with his simple yellow and silver trim combo, Kyuubi and a dark orange with fox printed combo, and Naruto who was settling down beside the demon in front of an orange cup and saucer that had a print of blue dragons and red foxes along it. **_"Well?"_** Kyuubi glared, **_"don't be rude, sit."_**

Not in any way ready to anger a Biju, even sealed, Inofuga sat.

Haruka stole the Yamanaka's cup and filled it with a brown tea but informing the man as well: **_"It's nothing to worry about, roses and sunlight, Kushina's favorite_**." Inofuga blushed, _am I that obvious? _The red headed woman blushed at the mention of her name, but continued to drink.

Inofuga watched as each entity sipped from their respective cups with unstudied and an unnatural grace, and let a grin slip at Naruto's messy slurping. "Naru-souchi, don't slurp," semi-scolded the boy's mother, who then sighed, "how will we impress Hiashi Hyuuga?" Ruka simply chuckled.

"Why would you worry about Eagle's cousin?" Inofuga asked, curious, but also relaxing with the calm auras the two non-human entities outputted. He also decided that the tea was good as well, tasting of a day spent in a rose garden, and he drank again. Kushina grinned, Naruto blushed.

"He is currently dating Hinata Hyuuga, his heir. We all think she would be a great Queen when Naru-souchi becomes the next Biju King," informed Kushina. Inofuga did a spit-take, "The next _BIJU KING?!_"

The four other adults looked at him, Minato chose to calmly explain: "of course! He has the blood of the Sage in his veins, fluent in all five elements, past Kage-level chakra resources, the two strongest Demons Kings sealed within him with infinite knowledge, one of them the _current_ Biju King, Senju, Namikaze, and Uzumaki blood, and has already surpassed his class' skill, though he hasn't shown off yet. Why _not?_" Inofuga looked over the boy, who was now occupied with running his fingers of a captured tail attached to the "Great Destroyer" Kurama, who was… purring?!

**_"Kit, I'm gonna fall asleep if you continue!"_** The fox-turned-man growled good-naturedly, **_"and it's rude to sleep in front of guests!" _**Haruka laughed, **_"Isn't this man's clan good friends with that lazy Nara clan? I expect he would be _****used****_ to it, Kurama." _**Inofuga found himself laughing alongside the gathered legends, which is mind-boggling in itself.

"Hmm…" Minato sighed, somehow looking calm yet bittersweet at the same time, "but they should be getting back, I'm sure the other ANBU are worried." Kushina nodded," it was nice to see a new face though, so thank you for the visit!" Inofuga smiled and bowed his head.

**_"Come back anytime, human."_** Kurama stated curtly. Haruka drinking, nodded slightly, trying to not spill his tea. "We can have tea again, and have a different brand," Minato added, Kushina blushing, "yea, sorry you had to deal with my favorite."

Inofuga laughed, "the Habanero is apologizing to me for having to deal with _delicious tea?!_ Why don't you tell me something _believable_?"

"We're going to teach Naruto the Hirashin, the Rasengan, and others."

Inofuga paled.

_Reality_

Inofuga found that he was sitting down in a random chair, courtesy of Eagle and Snake. Naruto's slumped form straightened, and the boy's eyes looked deep into Inofuga's, past the Pig mask. The man shivered, thinking of the parting shock he received.

The crowding ANBU were obviously worried about both, as evident as it was in the too stiff postures they held. "I like the lavender and sunlight brand that Ruka-kun has," was the comment from Naruto that broke the tense silence.

"Remember to ask Dragon-sama prepare it next time," Pig smiled, and it could be heard in the comment. The ANBU simply became even more wide-eyed. "What happened?!" was the demand from Ibiki, "you know that was dangerous Yamanaka!"

"If you mean breaking a teacup is dangerous, then maybe yes." Even Snake tilted his head. "I only had a nice bout of tea with the Yellow Flash, Red-Hot Habanero, the Kyuubi, and a dragon tenant that goes by Haruka." "He would like you to call him so as well!" was the demand from Naruto, who sat in a similar chair, facing him. The crowding nin were astounded, yet nervous at the fact that there was _another_ tenant.

"I apologize." "Too late, you're not getting any of the cookies Kyuu is helping Mom bake." "How cruel, but now I know why no one likes them." The fellow occupants of the Lounge processed this slowly. Naruto's occupants applauded Inofuga's humor and calmness, despite the situation.

"Naruto," Deer, a lazy Shikano Nara, began, "you and Inofuga are going to be debriefed." She then promptly plopped in a chair, making Naruto sigh.

"This is going to be a long night."

**So, that's it for this chapter, but I hope it was long enough to sate you for a bit. I want to say thank you for the reviews, and for reading this let alone.**

**I will begin on the next chapter immediately. Thank you again. R&R!**

**Insanely yours, ReddlynAngel**


	6. Scaring Genin

The smirk that Shikano Nara had was too devious for such a lazy woman, her bored brown eyes and her ravenette pixie cut was seen now that her mask was down. Inoguga Yamanaka grinned next to her, his ANBU mask off, being able to see his laughing aqua eyes and his short blonde hair in a low pony. Naruto sat in a similar Lounge chair, facing the two opretives. Ibiki and Anko were smirking on either side of the Heir, both sitting in almost contentness. "We're in the presence of royalty!"

"Thanks, I guess," the boy carefully treaded on the topic.

Said topic was the fact that the boy in front of the four and the rest of the ANBU who stayed for the debrief was the Heir of the Sage and of Senju-Namikaze-Uzumaki blood, as well as the next Biju King. Ibiki was smiling, while Anko was still in shock, "this kid…" she trailed off.

ANBU were conversing, digesting this using others for conformation. But after another half hour, it seemed still too surreal. "You know," Naruto yawned, but catching the attention of everyone else, " I've got team practice tomorrow, can I come back afterwards?" The female ANBU felt the maternal instincts kick in.

Kimmi smiled, and kissed his forehead," shall I remind my niece of your promise?" Naruto smirked," only if she's depressed. I want her to become strong for herself too." Kimmi nodded, and then vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving the boy with only two others. In the inevitable, Anko waved at the her mentor, and then smiled a rare warm grin at her little brother, "good luck in the training, Naru. Milk the Kyuubi and that Dragon off everything!" **_Mmm? Geez!_** And she vanished.

"Ditto here!" yelled Ibiki, disappearing in a similar swirl of leaves as Kimmi. Naruto nodded to himself.

_I will not give up. I want to protect my Queen, and teammates. I will never stop being strong for them._

* * *

(A MONTH LATER)

The Arena was a mile, or two, tall, easy. Foreign and Domestic nin alike walked past the walls that were about a mile thick. About all the nin, however war-torn, or experienced, walked far around the tree nearest to the door, where two of Konoha's own were lazing about.

The female wore her pink hair in a messy bun and a long-sleeved mesh shirt under a sleeve-less pink turtleneck that had a zipper, an Uchiha symbol hanging on a leather string. She wore knee-length black khakis and black nin sandals, her headband tied around her waist, she pulled on her black fingerless gloves out of boredom. The aura she outputted was of a possessive warrior: **_my_**_ treasures, f-ck off._

The male had a strange duck-style to his black hair. He had a long-sleeved mesh shirt under a high-collar short-sleeved navy shirt on, Uchiha fan printed on the back. Metal guards clasped his wrist up to a little shy of the elbow. His loose tan cargos had pockets filled with shirukens and kunai, but a short sword nestled itself on his hip. His headband tied on his arm, he had an avenger aura: _no matter what I'll take you down._

They are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, the hottest couple to go public since the rumor of the Toad Sage and the Slug Princess getting together. In return for confessing their relationship, Naruto told the two his heritage. Both were shocked, and then even more so when Naruto took a leap of faith and revealed exactly _why _the villagers hated him, and then some.

Sakura announced the relationship to Ino, who accepted it easily, to said pinkette's surprise. They became best friends again, and then further becoming a trio when Hinata announced to them the change in her own previously one-sided love. Sasuke and Naruto became brothers, and were called the two deadliest genin of their class.

Sasuke and Hinata became close as brother and sister when they shared the dooming feeling of being a "disappointing" heir. Sakura and Ino adopted her as a sister when they shared the woes of one-sided love, and the gossip of the higher clans.

Right now the medic and the avenger of Team 7 were talking about the Exams: "I would be worried, but I know my boys are at least gonna dominate," she stopped pulling on her gloves to slide down the trunk where her lover sat, content among the roots.

"So much faith in little ole us, Pinx," Sasuke says sarcastically, using the nicknames was something Naruto started. Sakura nodded, and then giggled.

"Of course Raven, you and Fox are the strongest, no doubt," Sakura smiled dreamily, _we are the strong_, "just dedicate the total destruction to Sakura Haruno, your future wife." Sasuke blushed, and then took a peek at the "engagement ring" around her neck. It's red and white placed nicely against the clothes she wore, a gift, and a promise necklace of sorts, to show that he'd be faithful…he could even see himself kissing the cheek of a pregnant Sakura, while a visiting hyper-Hokage smiles and teasing them about being gross, the blonde's own raven-haired wife then lightly scolding her husband. _What a dream…_

A half-hour passes as the two talked about which Village might pose a threat, and then the type of training they did and should do to strengthen their teamwork. Eventually they got to the subject of what type of missions they'll be in charge of when they become chunin, and went another direction when they started talking about apprenticeships and such.

A team of foreign nin passes by, but whispers to a fellow, "look, the Hyuuga princess is here…" And that led to team 7's majority turning to see if their fellow was really there, but were both surprised:

It _was_ Hinata, but the girl held herself with a confidence that made her almost unrecognizable. The girl wore breast coverings the color of lavender, a long-sleeved mesh shirt under it. A choker with the Hyuuga symbol was tight around her throat, her hair shimmering in the sun, the boyish cut adding a graceful length to her neck. Her tan capris clung tightly to muscled legs, nin sandals enclosing her feet. Some holders on her arm were full of kunai, others, shiruken. Her eyes were steady and spoke of a hidden ferocity, pausing in their sweep of the area on Sasuke and Sakura, "good morning you two!"

Sakura abandoned the tree to walk over and greet Hinata. Sasuke huffed, but stood. "Hey Lav,"was Sakura's greeting, short for Lavender Queen, Naruto's nickname for her rang true when the two others of his team got to know her. And eventually love her as a sister. "You know, Pinx, Raven, _he_ said you'd be here early."

Sakura nodded, "Of _course!_ He has gotten better at reading people." Sasuke stood still underneath the tree, but offered Hinata a warm smile for a greeting when they reached the provided shade. She offered one back, but listened when Sakura whined, "it's hot out here…" "It is, isn't? But have you or Raven-"

**BOOM!**

Everyone still in the courtyard immediately pulled weapons and looked in the direction of the sound. However, the weapons were not needed or even _useful_ against the purpose of the impact crater that was easily thirty yards long.

Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki was here.

And as he stepped out of the crater, many got a good look at him, and many paled. _Namikaze?!_

It was a combined thought among the courtyard's dwellers because he looked just like his Father: sides grown out, headband holding back some fringe, calm and yet royal look in his summer sky-eyes. An addition to his untamable sunbeams was two much longer "horns," easily demonic yet strangely assuring. His attire was a mesh long-sleeved under an orange sleeveless muscle shirt, a pair of black cargos with holders tied up and down his legs. A chain loose around his neck, strange ornaments hanging: a red nine-tailed fox, a blue dragon, and a Namikaze emblem with the Uzumaki emblem welded to it.

The Kumo nin immediately left, already freaked out. Others took in his appearance, realizing the association, and hastily made an exit as well. The domestic jounin were gaping at the look-a-like. Ibiki, who just walked past the doors as they slowly closed, saw and then smiled at his younger brother.

"Naruto-kun!" was the only warning the blonde received before being tackled by Hinata, but he caught her in strong arms and only shifted to hold her better,"Hina-chan, you look beautiful." She blushed bright red, and Naruto heard the applause from his inner entities:

_What a beautiful Queen, souchi._

**_The kit chose good. _**

**_Kyuubi sounds perverted!_**

**_Oh, shut up you stupid dragon!_**

"Y-you look handsome Fox-kun." Naruto took in her blush with a large sun-bright smile. He looked up at his approaching teammates, "You guys ready to _ravage?_" Sasuke and Sakura looked at eachother, passing a silent message, but then turning their eyes to him.

Both nodded.

"Lets get wild!"

* * *

"Shino! I'm telling you the truth!" was the exasperated groan from the Hyuuga girl. Her silent teammate just replied with a, "Hinata-san, the door's sign says 301, where we were asked to be at after promptly arriving. Logically-"But Hinata cut him off with an animalistic growl, which was unlike anything the bug or dog boy expected from her.

Kiba tried his hand at smooth talking her again, sure of his ability, "Hina-chan-"But she immediately glared at the boy, who Akamaru even thought was stupid at that moment, as he knew that she was claimed as Konoha's Vessel's. _Can't my boy-partner smell the fox on her?_

"I'm going to go. Bye you two," she waved as an _"I give up!"_ and she left for the stairs, Akamaru, strangely out-of-character, left Kiba to follow her. "Hey! Partner!" Team 7 just then arrived. They didn't want to show Kakkashi how much they worked, because he wasn't worth it, so they had to go quite a bit time and effort to "stupid" and fool him into thinking all they knew was what he taught. Hearing Kiba's yell and not seeing Hinata, the three walked over to Shino and the currently growling Kiba.

"What's wrong?" was Sakura's question/greeting to the boys. Shino answered with a, "we were asked to be at classroom 301. We are now in front of classroom 301. Logically we-"

"Holy crap! That's one weak genjutsu!" Naruto shouted, surprising the crowd that gathered at the door, including the three snotty chunin. Shino and Kiba looked at one another.

Said chunin growled and walked towards the blonde, the crowd that were filled with the younger of the gennin parted like the proud one at the front had a contagious disease. "That 'weak' genjutsu was to root out the weak ones, punk!"

"Well, try a little harder, _baka,_" taunted Naruto. Sakura laughed, Sasuke smiled. The chunin turned red, and threw a punch. Naruto just stood there as it came in-

-and went _through_ him. "Bunnshin?" the chunin's female teammate chose to assume. The Naruto in front laughed, and then rippled out of view, as did the blonde's teammates.

"No, _that's_ what a _genjutsu_ is used for," was the correction from Sakura, who was suddenly behind her, a kunai at her neck, then one poised to strike at the base of her spine. Sasuke had the proud one's fellow male teammate in a similar way, except with the second one at the mouth.

Naruto was at the proud one's neck with a long sword with a red fox along the wicked edge, a twin with a blue dragon poised at the stomach, ready to cause a long, drawn-out, painful death. "Hmm… Dragon Claw and Fox Fang," Sasuke mused, "it's nice to see them once and awhile." Sakura giggled as if it was a girlish matter, and the chunin and the surrounding genin paled.

"I promised them blood," was Naruto's explanation, and he shrugged, as if it was saying that there was four seasons, or rain is wet. A steady jogging was heard and: "Please, my youthful-"but a now arriving bowl-haired boy with large eyebrows was surprised when the Naruto he reached for was suddenly gone. "My!"

The blonde reappeared at the stairs, and everyone turned, "c'mon guys, let's not waste time…" Sasuke and Sakura released the sweating and swearing chunin, and the bowl-haired boy caught a glimpse of Sakura, "MY YOUTH! MAY I ASK YOUR NAME?" Sakura looked lazily at him.

"Sakura Haruno."

"CAN I BE YOUR BOY-FRIEND? I WILL PROTECT YOU FOR AND WITH MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Sakura smiled and pointed to her necklace, "sorry, I'm practically married." The strange boy started crying, but she patted him on the head, grinned, and left arm-in-arm with Sasuke.

"Wow, you have quite the bi-polar mix, Pinx," commented Naruto, which got him a glare from Sasuke, but a laugh from the pink-haired sister of his. He smiled at the laugh, and continued his trek up the stairs. Making it to the top he saw Team 8, complete again, and started walking toward them, until he heard what Kiba and Shino were saying:

"Hina-chan, I'm sorry. I knew you were just upset about genjutsu right? I made sure it was fixed," He smiled in a way that might've been charming, to _anyone_ else.

Shino saying, "It was logical, please don't contradict, Hinata-san." But not to the Hinata, who wasn't fooled:

"I felt Naruto's chakra disrupt the genjutsu, Kiba. You didn't do anything. Shino, you're a hypocrite as it is more logical to learn from the mistake and humble yourself, not push it behind you. Everyone makes mistakes, boys, just don't try to cover the mistake instead of learning from it," both nodded, Akamaru, sitting at Hinata's feet, noted the approaching vessel and barked a greeting. **_Hello to you, too inu,_** was the unheard greeting from Haruka.

Naruto just smiled, "hello Akamaru," and bent to offer a hand. The pup came up, got a good petting, but left when a Kiba with a bruised ego left for the inside of the classroom first, a now humbled Shino following.

Hinata just stood there, and wasn't at all surprised when Naruto slipped strong arms around her, Sasuke and Sakura smiling and entering the classroom after the boys of Team 8. "Well, _Lavender_, are you ready?"

"I didn't get strong to sit by and play the Damsel in Distress, _Fox-sama_."

"Good." Naruto left the embrace but offered hand to hold onto, which she took gladly, "_Let's go_."

* * *

**DEEP IN THE FOREST OF DEATH—**

Three giant silhouettes hulk over a last figure, which was laid out in the middle of the circle, asleep. "Look," one of the hulking three said, "she waking." Large green eyes glow in the midst of the midnight fur.

"She must be readied," said the other female, hazel eyes amidst dark ebony.

"We will protect her, like always," said the third, the only male, blue eyes with hawk-colored fur.

"_Nhh…_" the figure shifted, the fan of her night-colored hair, not marred by the blood-red streaks that were mixed in, shifted with the petite girl, long lashes twitching with her waking blinks. With a final sigh, her eyes opened to the treetop-view.

The left eye was green as the forest that surrounded her, the companion eye was red.

_Like blood._

All of three six feet tall wolves howled, sending the smaller creatures and the bigger predators, scurrying for protection. _She's awake, _they whisper.

* * *

**Let's get wild.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I made sure everything is planned out so I want you to be surprised. Don't be afraid to P.M. me, especially if you deathly curious. I want to tease all of you, after all. I'm also coming out with a Legion fanfiction, you know, Archangel Micheal and Paridise Falls? Check it out, I have an OC in there that's going to rock the house...diner...down!**

**Insanely yours,**

**ReddlynAngel**


	7. Reunited with a Sister

During the month, Naruto and Team 7 began meeting up with the other new genin teams. They gained a friendship shared over Ramen and the woes of D and C-ranked missions. The fact that the genin missions were more along the lines of chores was the mutual acceptance amongst the 9. Training days and nights out came from furthering the bonds, and they each had brought a unusual flare to the pot. All different, yet all appreciated.

He was standing in the middle of the 8 other Konoha genin. Blonde hair and ocean-eyes made him stand out, including the "horns" on his head. Her mismatched eyes tracked his hyperactive movement. Green and red watched the closeness between him and the ravenette with the lavender moons. _Mates…_

"The _bufo_ has arrived within the gates," the black wolf with emeralds called, "me and Hunt are going to intercept him at the office." The mismatched eyes turned to the three wolves at the base of the tree she was in, "Human form, don't draw attention." They nodded, and disappeared in a moment. She was not worried; her wolves were what she has long since treasured. They were vicious.

_Ah! He's spotted me._

She smiled.

_Wait! Was that…?_ Naruto wasn't surprised at the warmness in the girl's mismatched eyes, and the comfort teleported by her smile. He remembered the cheerfulness from long ago. He noticed her mouth something, and studied closely. Fra-ter… _frater_?

_Brother_… His mind supplied. _Where did __**that **__come from?_

"What do you think we will be tested on?" Hinata asked Sakura, who smiled and shook her head, "I don't have a clue. But maybe Naruto knows? He's close with Ibiki after all." The blonde stood next to her, but he was staring out the window. When she went to look, all she saw were some ruffling leaves. She looked up to see oceans looking down.

"Naruto, Sakura has no idea what the test will be like, do you know?" He thought for a second, scanning the classroom with calm blues, foreign nin shivered as the judging eyes swept over them, "Written. All the desks and chairs, enough for all of us." Hinata played with it, but agreed. Sakura whimpered, "I was too busy at the hospital to study, how am I gonna do this?"

"Ninjas don't need to solve problems on paper," Shikamaru yawned next to them, "there is a trick to this." Hinata nodded and offered: "perhaps like the genjutsu? Having them give up before it starts? 'Weeding' the weak ones out first." Sasuke, with his arms around Sakura possessively grunted, "probably, but this would be next level."

Naruto thought for a moment, and then burst into laughter. Next to Sakura, Ino and Kiba and Choji looked over from the conversation they were having, Ino asking, "Naruto? What's up?" Shino, attentive through the entirety of the discussion, leaned in closer.

"Come closer," he smirked and beckoned deviously. When the Rookie 9 was huddled, he whispered, addressing everyone: "It's a hard written test, designed to make you want to cheat. A ninja has to be able to sneak info without getting caught, right? The name of the examiner's game is 'find-the-cheats.' You get kicked out if you're caught."

Each shifted slightly away from the close huddle, realization dawning on their faces. "We'll see then," Shikamaru challenged, but in his head, he knew that that was a way to go about "weeding."

"You should be quieter, unless you want to get killed," a cold calculated voice crawled across their skin, and most of the boys immediately turned. There, sitting at the desk next to them was a boy, older than them, with white hair and glasses that stood out against the purple he wore.

"Who're you?" Kiba almost demanded, defensive instincts kicking in against the boy talking to his pack. Sasuke stood shield for Sakura, Choji for Ino, and Naruto sat down, pulling Hinata on his lap.

"Kabuto, Leaf genin, like yourself. This is my fourth year, seventh time taking this Exam. I even have these nin-cards, compiled from experience. Tells you all you might need to know about an opponent," the boy said, holding cards in his hand like a fan. "Anyone want to-"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Hinata demanded. Naruto chuckled.

Kabuto huffed, "you know their name? Boring." But searched the cards anyways, "Ah-ha! For the lady, he is a blonde with blue eyes, three 'whiskers' on each cheek… That's all it says…" Naruto narrowed his eyes: _That's still too much. Ibiki will need to know about this._

"Shut up and find your seats maggots!" Ibiki called out. Naruto played it up by yelling "_Ibiki-nii_!" and the easy familiarity freaked out everyone else immediately. "Naruto, behave, at least for your brother." Naruot chuckled, "then I'll make sure to bother Anko-nii."

Ibiki was the one to chuckle this time, "good choice."

_…What?!_

* * *

"The Third Hokage and the _bufo _have given assent. It might be tricky getting him out, though," Shadow reported. Hunt with his hawk coat shifting in the breeze, aching to fly. Pray's eyes were giddy, mischievous, and restless, and that usually meant trouble.

But trouble was their mission.

"He has seen me, so it won't be," the girl replied. "Shall we return? It's in the _second_ Exam that we meet." Her wolves nodded, and in a breath, they were running in the forest, scaring the creatures, howling and singing, going wild.

* * *

"-you all pass…" Ibiki finished, and received the roar and shouts of excitement and approval with a smile. He noted how all of the "Rookie 9" were amongst the ones making it to the next round. _Naruto is the cause, I know it. _

**CRASH!**

The closest to the exploding window all scurried away as the projectile landed. Standing to her full height, Anko straightened her jacket, and dusted of some of her entrance's remnants. She smiled when Ibiki began scolding her, "now we need a new window, you're early, blah, blah, blah…"

Then she noticed the quantity of genin in line for her Exam, "Ibiki! You're slipping if you honestly let this many get passed you." "Naruto. Hinata probably too." was the retort/explanation.

"Hina and Naru! Front and center!" Anko called, and said gennin disappeared, only to reappear clinging to Anko in a suffocating hug, "_An-nii_!"

**_…WHAT?!_**

After the crowd left, Ibiki shifted through the papers. Seeing Naruto's he noticed it was blank, excluding the message at the bottom:

_Ibiki-nii,_

_There is a boy named Kabuto that has some interesting cards. I don't trust him._

_Naruto._

* * *

"So this is called the 'Forest of Death.' Where if the plants don't poison you, the animals will ingest you." In front of the group of gennin was a suspicious sight: A booming forest of native and obviously introduced plants were the first to take in. It didn't help that there were shadows lingering on the edge of your vision that let out an inhuman roar then disappear. Several other squawks and screams sounded, and the rotting smell immediately clued some of the smarter in: _this is man-eater territory…_

"Here Ugly, take one and pass it on." Anko handed an Iwa boy, unhappy with his new nickname, a stack of packets. In following the request, it got to a curious Kumo nin, "What are these?" Sakura, who immediately recognized the packet, simply stated, "Waivers. That way if _you_ die, _we_ don't get in trouble." And in saying it so flippantly, it made the Kumo nin pale.

"Can I have three more for my friends over here?" Naruto called, gesturing to some plain-looking genin that stood off to the side, nervous. "Uhh… sure!" Anko seemed confused, but forked them over anyways. After some signing, Naruto graciously took the waivers for them and handed them in with his.

He also passed them the scroll they were to receive. "This is half your ticket out, get the companion scroll, okay? Killing permitted!" A redhead with an abnormal gourd smirked. A female Grass nin snickered.

Anko grinned, readying herself: "Ready? Set?"

"GO!"

* * *

"Hey guys!" Naruto called as Team 7 leapt away, "come meet our travelling buddies!" Pinx and Raven immediately recognized the plain-looking three Naruto helped out.

"It's only until we're a couple of miles out, fine?" The tallest one was wearing green all over, brown hair and eyes shifting here and there. The second and third nodded, similar clothes but one was blonde and the third had blue hair. Sakura looked at Sasuke, the suspicious glare within green fire. He nodded, _I'm suspicious too._

"Let's go!" Naruto's loud voice made them jump, but they leapt into the Forest after the hyper blond all the same. Anko, who watched the exchange, simply walk over to the chunnin that had all the waivers. "The three plain one's," she demanded.

Receiving them she opened them to the last page, but gasped at the names there, "Naruto…"

_THIRTY MINUTES LATER_

"Okay guys, it's safe to stop!" Naruto's yell had them landing in a small opening, occupied by a creek and one of the larger trees. The plain-ones, instead of the nervous trip they were in the whole run, started celebrating.

"What? Were you all extra tired?" Sakura taunted. The leader simply smiled, singing: "we tricked them, we tricked them!" Sasuke pulled a kunai, "tricked who?!"

"The examiners!" Naruto started dancing with the bluenette, happy. "What?" Sakura let the confused feelings show.

_POOF!_

Instead of the plain genin that the left with, there were three extra Narutos in the clearing. The one that was singing, "we trick them!" went into his bag and pulled out an Earth Scroll. "A companion for our Heaven Scroll, brought to you by the Kage Bunshin!"

"Is that legal?" Sakura asked, taking the Scroll anyway and slipping it into Raven's bag. She wanted to hear how they're going to get around it, as she honestly didn't care if it was legal.

Picking that up from her tone, Naruto simply stated, "we were told to get a companion Scroll from an opposing team. They never said we couldn't see the examiners as the other team. Or that we couldn't make up the other team."

Sasuke laughed outright: "'By hook, crook, and all within the rules-'"

In unity they smiled and said, "'-**technically**!'" and laughed for a good five minutes. The line was something read in a morals book for ninja, while researching fire sabres. "Let's camp, boys and girls. I'm pooped!"

"So the Tower is about a half of a morning's journey, so if we leave after another hour," Sakura said, still heavy with sleep, "we can make it for lunch." She handed out food bars to Naruto- who had second watch- and Sasuke-who covered first watch. She yawned, "don't spoil me with sleep next time, okay boys?"

"Wonder if they have ramen? That- **whoa**!" a gushing wind ripped Naruto from his seat, sending him deeper into the forest, his teammates clutched at the roots. They could make out their attacker however:

The snickering Grass nin.

* * *

"Son of a-"but he crashed into a bundle of fur, ceasing his curse by taking away his breath. Both him and his "impact-zone" fell over, his _oof_ echoed in a baritone. He immediately jumped away, and when the wall of fur and muscle stood, Naruto admitted he has never seen such a giant wolf. Resembling a hawk in coloring, odd blue eyes looked at him. Two more could be seen behind the first, differing in color.

The most disturbing thing was the amount of blood on them, and the rotten smell didn't help. Behind them was a giant snake carcass. "Hello,Naruto! How was your flight?" It was those eyes, red and green.

"You…sister! I remember when you protected me a long time ago…" Naruto said, as he remembered being thrown out of the orphanage at 4. The first attack against the Sacrifice was within the day, villagers and a couple chunin stopped by a girl with black and red hair, green and red eyes. He remembered her whispering to him before she left, _I'll see you again, brother!_

Those times when he felt truly alone, he would recall the girl who dubbed him her brother at first meeting. _I can't wait to meet her again!_

The petite girl wore an over-sized black long-sleeved shirt. It was so large its sleeves swallowed her hands by a foot, the hem of the torso reaching mid-thigh. From there black thigh-high socks ended in blue nin-sandals.

"I'm…" she was puzzled, "I don't have a name… Give me one, Naru-nii!" Naruto looked her up and down, more calm then freaked now.

_Maybe it was her affect? She's sweet and deadly._ "How about Nightmare?" He proposed, _as a sweet dream that's deadly is a fitting description_. She looked at him, and then tackled him in a hug. "Nightmare it is!"

**_No way!_**

_Kurama?_ Naruto was freaked out by the sudden roar. He heard Haruka yell the same thing, **_no way!_**

**_She's the immortal that used to hang around the Sage! We adopted the girl as a sister after she started calling all of us her family!_**

Naruto smiled, feeling the comfort and the familiarly he found similarly surrounded by his ANBU family. Newly named Nightmare giggled, then quickly got off him to look mischievous:

"Naru-nii… Is Kyuu-nii talking too much again?" **_HAHAHAA!_**

* * *

"**Tsuru kēji no jutsu**!" The female screeched, chasing Sasuke through the branches. Vines came too life and aimed for the ravenette's ankles. Sakura came up behind the girl and yelled out: "**Tekunikku wa sakujo no jutsu**!" the vines that were trying to reach Raven suddenly fell. Sakura's vision became slightly blurry with the heavy depletion, "Raven!"

Sasuke used the momentary hesitation of the enemy nin to unleash a stream of fire, which said nin evaded. But Sasuke used the new distance to launch himself to Sakura, who was faltering in her jumps.

Catching her, he used a d-rank fire jutsu as momentum to land in an opening, safely setting her down before the enemy nin used her tongue as a whip and slammed Sasuke into a tree. _Gross_, Sasuke gripped his short sword, then sliced part of the tongue. The nin screamed in pain, retracting her _too_-long appendage.

In an effort to protect his girl, he shouted out a random jutsu name, but made the hand signs for a c-rank fire jutsu: **Hi no fukushū no jutsu**.

* * *

"I get it…" Naruto whispered. The newly introduced wolves gathered around him. Shadow shook her head, "you know, it's not forever." Naruto nodded as he lay against the roots, Nightmare laid down next to her brother, him wrapping an arm almost subconsciously around her.

"Then your mate and kits would also be protected! A den of people that understand you," Hunt added. **_He makes a good point_**, Haruka announced. Kyuubi huffed, **_heartbreak is going to come,_** **_but shall we make it easy?_**

_Naruto, you know we will always love you!_ Kushina had tears running down her face. Minato was doing no better, _accept, my son, my Heir. We need to sleep anyways._

Kyuubi laughed, **_we'll keep him out of trouble!_** Haruka and Kushina both yelled, **_you'll be ASLEEP!_**

_We will be passing on_, Kushina mentioned, _but we are not leaving. We've taught you Minato's signatures, and mine as well. But be good for your sister! Don't make her cry._

_I love you, son. I love you souchi!_ "I love you, Mom, Dad…"

**_Goodnight Kit!_** Kurama called.

**_Remember_**, Haruka sighed, **_me and Kurama will wake up after your training is completed…_**

_Okay, good night!_ "Naruto-nii, shall we begin?" Nightmare offered her hand. With no other voices in his head, Naruto's choice rang in the empty mindscape.

"Yea… _Let's get wild_!"

* * *

"Sasuke-chan, listen, you _need _me to be stronger! You're weak in Konoha!" "No I'm not! There I'm strong as Sakura, strong as Naruto!" "Weak as them you mean!" Sasuke was pinned to the tree with water needles created by Orrochimaru. Sakura was still asleep.

"SNAKE!" a roar form the blonde projectile was all the warning the newly revealed Sannin received before being slammed into a tree. "Run Sasuke! He's the traitor Snake Sannin!" Sasuke, relieved from the bark's face nodded, grabbed the bags, Sakura, and leapt away yelling, "c'mon Naruto!"

"No! Go get the Third!" and the blonde was slammed into by a root, "**Rūtopanchi no jutsu**!" the blonde coughed out blood from the impact, and yelled, "Nightmare!" and made a thousand Kage Bunshin, all attacking the Sannin.

The girl appeared next to Naruto, "Phase two?" Naruto nodded in assent. She grinned wickedly announcing: "Phase Two!" Naruto readied Dragon Claw and Fox Fang, "Go!"

He jumped into the mob of identical Narutos, the amount differing to less and less every time Orrochimaru calls out a jutsu. As the number fell to around 500, Naruto attacked, swinging in a Fox form. The snake-man jumped, barely evading as Dragon Claw appeared in a yellow flash, swinging downward. He jumped again to create room between him and Konoha's Sacrifice.

Right where Nightmare wanted him.

Chains flew up around the pale man, immediately sucking away a lot of his chakra. He couldn't even make a single Bunshin or replace himself after the moment it took for Nightmare to reveal herself. "We caught a snake!" she gleefully announced.

Naruto's clones following their orders, disappeared, leaving a slightly bruised original to pat his sister on the head, smirking at the Snake, "you underestimated me and my sister." The wolves made their entrance then, snarling harshly. Naruto nodded to Nightmare, "Begin final phase."

"_Creatio per Contritio: Lux luciset obscure_!" She sang in a beautiful voice. A light grew from in Naruto and Nightmare's heart, brighter and brighter, till it engulfed the clearing.


	8. Reality? I think not

"Yes, thank you Sarutobi," was the reply to the Third giving the Mizukage a cup of sake, "You always had the best." Sarutobi laughed, "Thank you!"

It's all bullsh-t. Politics now a days is being able to compliment and straight up lie through your teeth. There is always a knife to your back, and if you stumble a little, you can feel it pierce your skin._ Naruto has no idea of the fact that the position he so loyally pines for is a cage covered in fake jewels._ "Hokage-sama!" An ANBU, Cat from Eagle's team, appeared from the shadows.

"Yes?" Sarutobi asked, _maybe something has happened to a foreign team again. _"Team 7 arrived, but without Naruto and they keep saying Orrochimaru is here" Cat wrapped her arms around herself as if to hold off tears, "in the forest there was an explosion of light of some sort. We investigated on your behalf, and we found the burnt body of the Snake Sannin and a body destroyed beyond recognition."

Cat started shaking, "W-we think it w-was Naru's…" Sarutobi let his cup slip, fall, and break on the floor. _Naruto? Naruto dead? Not the boy! He's gonna be Hokage! He's gonna be happy!_

A horrible anger and depression flooded through him as reality set in: "Make sure that snake is dead! If not, I'll kill him MYSELF! **DISSMISSED**!" and the black-clad woman melted back into the shadows.

* * *

Ibiki was sitting in the Lounge when Eagle stumbled in. Anko was humming and grabbing two grape sodas from the fridge and sitting down. Ibiki was passed his via slide from his ex-apprentice. They didn't know why they wanted Naruto's favorite flavored soda, just that they wanted it.

It was when Eagle sat down and started crying did they notice the addition to their company, "Ah! Kimmi! Want a soda?" Anko held hers up, but it only served to make Kimmi cry harder. "What is it?"

No answer. That served only to tick Anko off, "you know you're not acting very ANBU-ish-"

"Naruto's dead."

* * *

"What? Is this some kind of a joke?! Who is the sick b-stard behind it?!" was the screech from Sakura, Sasuke next to her silent, "Naruto's not dead! He's probably just…" and she started crying. Sasuke pulled her into him, letting a few of his own fall. The ANBU that delivered the news of Naruto's passing was Snake, who he himself didn't believe it.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry for your loss," Pig, really Inofuga, stuttered out, depressed. Before him sat the one person that would take it harder than anyone else:

Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

Sarutobi had immediately put her on Suicide Watch, under Eagle, her aunt, as soon as the ANBU were sure of the death. He was tempted to put himself on the SW, because of the same circumstances that the Rookie 8 would be depressed. The Mizukage sat across his fellow, watching.

"Sarutobi, the word has reached the villagers. They've started to celebrate," Bear said.

Sarutobi just glanced at him, "Ibiki will change their attitudes," and Bear left with a happy smile.

If only to avenge the ANBUs' little brother.

* * *

After the day was done and everyone was told, and reality hit, a group of 8 pre-teens could be seen entering a Ramen stand. Hinata was dragged, still silent, by Ino and Sakura. They all wore black, eyes red, even the boys.

"Place is closed you mother- oh, take a seat you 8," the chef said. He had been kicking out anyone who was "celebrating" all day. But these 8 were not celebrating. Mourning was taking a toll on them.

"Do you guys want Miso?" the chef asked, and received nods in return. Miso was his favorite. "We were supposed to keep coming here, for a long time after this," Sakura said blankly. Sasuke nodded slowly.

"He took the b-stard with him, _good_." was the shocking statement from the usually silent Shino. But in this place, with these people…

Kiba and Sasuke were supposed to be fighting with _him_.

Sakur and Ino were supposed to be teasing Hinata about their relationship.

Choji was supposed to challenge _him_ to an eating competition, Shikamaru was supposed to be the judge.

_He_ was supposed to be there, always including Shino in the conversation.

But… he wasn't there.

* * *

"_Alice, Alice, the queen is raging~_" Nightmare sang, but stopped for a moment, listening to the wind. "We tricked them!" The wolves grunted, _duh!_

The male beside her smiled, and then began to sing himself, "_Got a secret_-" Nightmare joining in happily: "-_Can you keep it?_

_Well this one you'll save,_

_Better lock it, in your pocket,_

_Taking this on to the grave,_

_If I show you,_

_I'll know you won't tell what I said,_

_Cause two can keep a secret,_

_Cause neither one is dead~_

"**Aliquam fera**!"

* * *

**Good evening, readers. I appreciate that you have dutifully read this far. But it is time for the sequel! The name is ****_King of Misfits_****.**

**Insanely yours,**

**ReddlynAngel.**


End file.
